Falling In Love With You Again
by XxRedVinesxX
Summary: Future!Klaine. 6 months after Kurt and Blaine's divorce, Kurt sends their 15 year old daughter Elizabeth to stay with Blaine for a bit while he gets things for work done. But when he meets with Blaine for the first time in months, he's shocked to find that he might actually be falling in love with him...again.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, it really isn't that bad, I promise." Kurt sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You haven't seen your dad since-"

"Since the divorce?" Elizabeth(or Liz, as she prefers to be called, because the 15 year old is going through what Kurt hopes to God is just a phase) retorts, crossing her arms. "I know."

Kurt sighs again. "Yes, since the divorce. But-"

"Why are you sending me there, anyway? Trying to get rid of me, too?" Liz raises an eyebrow.

Kurt drops his fork angrily. "Elizabeth Taylor Hummel-Anderson. You know exactly why your dad and I got a divorce, and it has nothing to do with me getting rid of him. Or you. You're spending the weekend there, and that's final."

"You got a divorce because-"

"Because he wasn't for me, ok? That's it. Nothing else to discuss." He cuts her off quickly. "Finish your dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Liz mumbles, sipping her drink.

"Go study or something."

"I don't need to."

"Funny. You're failing 3 of your classes." Kurt said dryly, sipping his own drink.

"How do you know?"

"I'm your father. I have access to your grades."

"They're my grades, Papa, you can't just-"

"Look at them? Make sure my daughter is doing alright academically? In case you haven't noticed, that's kind of my job."

Liz slams her empty glass down. "This is exactly why Daddy left, you know." She spits. "You're so obnoxious with everything and-"

"_Excuse me_? Obnoxious? I have every right to look at your grades, young lady, being that you're 15 and-"

"You know what? I changed my mind. I'm _glad _you're sending me to Daddy's. He's a better father than you, anyway." Liz stands up, furious, and runs up the stairs to her bedroom. But not before yelling the all-too-familiar 'I hate you!'

Kurt sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. His daughter was certainly a handful.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You always do this!" Blaine yells, slamming his fist down on the table. "It's the same routine, every single night!"_

_Kurt laughs humorlessly, crossing his arms. "And why does that matter to you? You don't think I see you looking at other men when we go out? Am I not enough for you anymore?"_

_"Excuse me? Other men? What are you-"_

_"Oh, don't give me that crap!" Kurt spits angrily, biting back the tears he's held in for so long. "You could stare at other guys for _hours, _and all I get when I come home from work is 'what's for dinner?'! Hungry?" Without thinking, Kurt furiously grabs a few cloth potholders and throws them forcefully at Blaine. "COOK FOR YOURSELF!"_

_"Don't you _dare _try and blame me!" Blaine shouts, standing up from his chair and knocking it to the ground with the force. "You've done absolutely _nothing _but complain since we got married and I am so _sick _of it!"_

_"Get out!" Kurt screams, pushed to his limit. His tears are coming hard and fast as he points toward the door. "I don't _ever _want to see you again! I'll find some way to get you your things, just get out!"_

_"Fine!" Blaine yells, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. He slams it loudly behind him, and as the house rattles, realization sinks in on the both of them._

_Kurt breaks into loud, uncontrollable sobs, while Blaine cries silently, getting into his car and driving to the nearest motel. He gets a room and cries himself to sleep, and Kurt does the same. The same question runs through both of their heads..._

_What have I done?_

Blaine wakes with a start, jerking out of his bed as he tries to shake the memory of the vivid flashback he's had in his dream. His heart aches at the thought of having to see Kurt that evening. The man runs a hand tiredly over his face, deciding not to shave. He gets up and takes a shower, hoping to wash away all his nerves and negative thoughts. His mind can't help but wander and his thoughts go right back to Kurt, as they always do. _Does he think about me all the time, too?_ _Of course not, he's completely moved on...right?_

Blaine sighs, giving up on avoiding the thoughts that refuse to leave his cluttered brain. He gets dressed, hoping to look a little nicer than usual, and cleans up the apartment, paying extra attention to the guest room. His daughter had always been picky.

Finally, 5:15 rolls around, and Blaine's an absolute nervous wreck. There's a knock at the door, so he gets up to answer it with shaky hands.

"Daddy!" is the first thing he's greeted with, followed by a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Liz!" He replies, grinning and hugging back. "Oh, gosh, it's so nice to see my baby girl again!"

She giggles. "Tell that to the Warden." She nods toward Kurt. Blaine looks at him face to face for the first time in six months and is completely floored.

He's still so..so _gorgeous_. He looks tired, and a little older, but his features look the same, and his eyes still glow with that excitement they've always had, and suddenly Blaine hears his heart beat better than his own daughter talking to him.

Kurt gives Blaine a forced smile, although from the look in his eyes, he's just as shocked as the other man. _Jeez, I hope I look alright..._

"It's, um...nice to see you again." Blaine offers, extending his hand carefully.

Kurt takes it stiffly and shakes it. "You too."

"Do you wanna come in? Or..?"

"No, thank you, I've actually gotta get going...Isabelle needs me, like, right now, and I really can't afford to be late. So, I'll see you around, I suppose." Kurt says quickly, wringing his hands together.

Blaine nods. "Right, yeah, of course. See you around."

Kurt gives another forced smile, and with that, he's gone-leaving both their hearts pounding.

_Wow._


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I thinking?" Kurt mumbles to himself, getting back into his Navigator and speeding away from the apartment complex as quickly as the law allows him to.

Was Blaine really staring at him? Of course not. Blaine must've moved on by now. Right? Right.

Kurt sighs, pulling into the parking lot of Vogue's headquarters in New York. "Forget it, Hummel, you've got bigger things to worry about. Blaine is the past." He says sternly to himself before getting out of the car and walking into the building, heading straight to his office.

"Kurt, hi!" A cheerful voice sounds suddenly, bringing the tall man out of his thoughts. He turns quickly.

"Oh. Hey, Isabelle." He gives a weary smile. "I'm here."

"I see that! There's been a change of plans..." She smirks.

"Oh?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Isabelle laughs. "Of course not, honey. But our little 'office emergency', was just an excuse to get you here. I'm taking you out to dinner." She grins, and even the most cold-hearted person couldn't deny her of the offer.

"Isabelle, you really don't have to-"

"Stop right there. You're going out to dinner with me, and that's final."

Kurt gives a small smile. "Oh, alright. Where are we going?"

"A little Mexican place downtown." Isabelle twirls delightedly. Kurt laughs.

"Alright, I know what you're talking about. Meet you there."

Isabelle beams. "See you!" And with that, she's gone, stepping into her office to get her coat.

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. It's impossible to tell his boss' age by her actions.

"So, tell me about your daughter." Isabelle says, taking a sip of her martini.

Kurt sips his own, his 3rd, before replying. "She's alright. Definitely a handful." He chuckled.

"I bet. She's 15." Isabelle smiles. "I don't think I could handle having kids."

"Oh, she's not _so _bad."

"Still."

Kurt laughs. "I don't even have her this weekend."

"Oh?"

"She's staying with my ex." Kurt says, draining the rest of his drink. Hey, he's child-free for the next two days. Shouldn't he get to live a little?

"Honey, I love you to pieces, but take it easy on the alcohol..." Isabelle says gently.

He chuckles, the light, airy feeling setting in on him. "Oh, I'll be fine, it's just a drink. Can I get another one over here?" Kurt flags down a waitress, who looks at Isabelle cautiously.

"You're going to have one heck of a hangover, my dear." Isabelle shakes her head.

Oh, boy, was she right.


End file.
